Bitten by One at Broken Boat
Bitten by One at Broken Boat is a song by TP-TH-7 under Speedy and Boss Rush series. It is a theme song for The Sims 4 video by Krista Ulrich, calling "Drac Ends Up in Japan". Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida When coming back to this moment on Sims 4 project, Krista Ulrich has found out that she's about to make a portion calling "Drac Ends Up in Japan". We've invited the gang to create the song for us, but they were too busy, so they couldn't make it, so my band and I have to start creating this theme song, but it ended up being boss song, due to having vampires around, like the other three previous songs. This has been another theme song being boss song since MAKE IT UP 2MB and its remix. Tomiko Kai Tsukiko Uchida was right about all of that. It was something that we know what's going on right away. I would never guarantee all of that, within the situation when her idol is being threatened. Creating theme songs that are boss songs would push the bullies away. Yuri Moto Sorry that the gang couldn't make it, because too many moments are going on that they're too busy. We did that all right with this song. Gallery Bitten by One at Broken Boat.png|Banner Bitten by One at Broken Boat-bg.png|Background Bitten by One at Broken Boat BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Like the other vampire boss songs, Bitten by One at Broken Boat has 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows over its CHALLENGE chart. * Bitten by One at Broken Boat has all fourteen BEMANI artists in connection with graphics. ** Yuichi Asami being bitten in neck by Drac, with Sota Fujimori and Naoki Maeda watching. ** Yasuhiro Taguchi, Osamu Migitera, Ryutaro Nakahara, and Kosuke Saito passing out. ** Junko Karashima walking. ** Akira Yamaoka, Takayuki Ishikawa, Shoichiro Hirata, and Hiroyoshi Kato on their phones. ** Tomosuke Funaki trying to wake up Hiroyuki Togo * Bitten by One at Broken Boat is another theme song created by TP-TH-7, since Theme of the Epic Elements of the Force, The Teenage Inspection Squad Theme, and MAKE IT UP. ** Like MAKE IT UP, Bitten by One at Broken Boat is not being titled after the title, Drac Ends Up in Japan. * Bitten by One at Broken Boat is one of the songs that run 160-200 BPM, alongside with another boss song, DemonS (Darkest Hour Remix) (even though that one is Groovin' series song). * Bitten by One at Broken Boat is not the only TP-TH-7 song with The Sims 4 stuff in graphics, thanks to 救世主神秘. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 5 Category:Light Level 7 Category:Difficult Level 12 Category:Expert Level 15 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Tomosuke Funaki Category:Songs with Shoichiro Hirata Category:Songs with Takayuki Ishikawa Category:Songs with Junko Karashima Category:Songs with Hiroyoshi Kato Category:Songs with Osamu Migitera Category:Songs with Ryutaro Nakahara Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:Songs with Hiroyuki Togo Category:Songs with Akira Yamaoka Category:1 Sharp Category:Vampirism Boss Pairs Category:160 BPM Category:165 BPM Category:170 BPM Category:175 BPM Category:180 BPM Category:185 BPM Category:190 BPM Category:195 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:1 Stop